As electronic engineering technologies and information technologies are continuously developed, the importance of an electronic apparatus has been steadily increased in daily life including a business environment. Recently, various types of electronic devices have been realized. In addition, newly designed electronic devices equipped with new functions have been emerged.
As described above, as the types of electronic devices encountered in the daily life are gradually diversified and the functions of each electronic device become advanced and complicated, a user interface, which can be easily learned and intuitively handled by a user, has been required.
Accordingly, there is required an electronic device including a novel input device to satisfy the requirement. The input device refers to a device to sense the position touched by the user and to receive the information of the sensed touch position in order to control the overall operation of the electronic device. In addition, the novel input device requires a position detection scheme to more accurately and simply recognize a touch position.